


Confessions

by taggianto



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto
Summary: “The thought of losing you scares me.”





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> number 5 of the angst prompts for bennguin, since you did such a great job with the other one :)

“The thought of losing you scares me.” 

Jamie is fast asleep, sprawled out along Tyler’s couch with his head pillowed in Tyler’s lap. He’s snoring softly and the light from the muted television paints soft colors across his face.

He’s beautiful.

Tyler’s struck by a spike of emotion at the thought. Love, fear, hope, uncertainty. It makes the air catch in his throat and he runs shaking fingers through Jamie’s soft hair. “I love you, so fucking much,” Tyler whispers, and closes his eyes against the prickling of tears threatening to fall.

“I want to tell you. I want to shout it from the rooftops, and I want to whisper it in your ear. I want to get married and grow old with you and adopt a million dogs and maybe a few kids and retire to a house on a lake. 

“I want it more than I’ve wanted anything else in the world, Jamie, and I’m so fucking scared.”

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my little ficlets and prompts on here in preparation for tumblr's coming implosion.


End file.
